


An Ode to Shurikenx

by fluff_bomb



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_bomb/pseuds/fluff_bomb
Summary: Basically me begging for updates for my fave itasasu fic - Sucker Love.





	An Ode to Shurikenx

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shurikenx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shurikenx/gifts).



> I'm prolly gonna get my account zucced for posting things that are not strictly fanfics. Worth it?

An Ode to Shurikenx

Where hast thou gone?

For would another come forth and tell a story so bitter sweet yet we would not forget.

Perhaps a tale of hearts forlorn, an icy grip of death for a love that cannot be and still we would remember. 

Of love and lust I read and read again, the eternal love of brothers I never knew. My heart breaks for those I haven’t met.

From a place that is not here and a time that is not now hailed the sweetest story that ever befell mine ears.

Sasuke found love in a stranger and his name was Itachi. 

And here I sit and wait a while for an end that will not come, still I hope as is my curse. I will be here at the dawning of the final day and perhaps unto my timely end I shall still be waiting. 

For there is a brother who loved another who he should really not, and now we wait to see if he found his ever after.

To the end of time, to the last of days I wait for Shurikenx.


End file.
